Mira, Mirror
by Prince Fire and Music
Summary: The story of a mirror that falls from the sky and how it changes the lives of three people who come into contact with it. Based on Hans Christian Anderson's "The Snow Queen". Written for Clar the Pirate for The Phenomenon 2009. Enjoy!
1. Part 1: Letter 1

**So this story was created for the delightful Clar the Pirate for the ACA Ficathon! It's a multi-chaptered novella of sorts, so I'll try to get a chapter up a day. The story is divided into three parts. Each part has approximately two chapters, four letters, and one short story. Each of the three main characters speaks in a different form of writing. It's quite complex, but I thought you (Clar) would enjoy a story with a little more meat and mystery! I do hope you enjoy!**

Elsie,

I wanted to thank you for that Christmas present you got me; those mittens are _adorable_ and they look absolutely _perfect_ with my new kitten hat! Really, Ellie-Bellie, you are an angel; you know just what to get people! Though, I must insist that I deserve some of the credit, too; after all, if I had never eaten lunch with you under that big elm, you wouldn't have anyone to give superb presents _to_! Ha, ha! I jest, of course, Ellie-Bellie, after all I think it was actually you who sat next to me. Oh, and don't you remember that awful red-haired boy who used to sit in the front row of Oakleigh's? Well, his brother's getting married tomorrow and we're going to the ceremony. Good luck to the bride! I'd hate to have that horrid little rat as my brother-in-law.

Anyway, I am _so_ excited to see you! I have been so busy preparing your room that yesterday I even forgot to eat supper! Yes, I was working that hard! Oh, but don't feel bad, Elsie, really you mustn't. I'm just too excited for you to visit! Really, it's been ages and ages since I last saw you! Papa is also looking forward to visiting your parents; he always enjoys talking to them so.

Speaking of Papa, oh, Elsie, I have something I'm just itching to tell you! Shall I wait until you arrive? No, no, the surprise might be ruined by then. Yes, I must tell you. Are you ready for this? Oh, Elsie, this is too exciting! Listen to this: I think Papa is in love. Eeeee! I can't believe I just wrote these words on paper! Oh, Elsie, don't think me foolish, but it's true; I really think he's in love! He's been working on this mirror for weeks and I think he intends to give it to someone as a present. Oh, I cannot believe Papa has a sweetheart; it is too wonderful! See, your father always said he'd meet someone, and I truly believe it has happened! Oh, miracles do happen! Thank the Lord!

Do write back soon, Elsie; I am so anxious to hear what you think about Papa's secret love and do tell me if you're enjoying that book I got you!

Yours truly,

Kitty


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Here's the first novel-styled chapter; enjoy! Here's where the flavor of the story really starts kicking in. This chapter is a bit strange. It's not my favorite piece of work; stylistically it's a bit inconsistent. In general it's weird, but its weirdness is intentional. It's the first sign of unreliability in our narrators. In fact, as a heads up, each narrator serves to inform you of the next narrator, while excluding information about themselves. In this way you constantly learn about someone through other characters, which creates an air of vagueness and intrigue. Hope you enjoy!**

When I awoke, it was to a paralyzing headache. My whole body felt limp and useless, heavy and shivering in the frigid cold- except my head, of course, which felt like it was submerged in scalding water. I groaned involuntarily and blinked my eyes. Slowly I began to realize just where I was.

I was in a room, or so it seemed- a common, ordinary room of what one would guess to be a common, ordinary house. It seemed relatively lived in, nothing wrong, nothing foreboding. I was lying in a bed with soft blankets covering me, and pillows that cushioned my head. It was still and dark, save only the lambent glow of candlelight from a nearby table.

I attempted to get up, but my lips only betrayed me with another groan, low and anguished and desperate. I relinquished my strength and fell back onto the mattress, exhausted once more and just as confused. Why was I here? How did I get here? What would become of me?

Suddenly, I heard a sharp pitter-patter emerge from the distance like the sound of indecisive rain. My flesh began to tingle, and my muscles instinctively tightened. Danger.

The footsteps drew near. My head began to throb with a mixture of terror and fire. I tried to move, to bury my head under the sheets, but my arms would not respond.

I heard a door nearby slowly open. My lips suppressed a scream. A light at the end of the room emerged. I stared, quaking beneath the covers.

It was a girl, an ordinary girl, who slipped into my room. Her face, illuminated by her candle, was young, soft, and frightened. Her cheeks were pink and fresh, like an apple blossom. Her eyes, large and glistening, were a vernal, tender color.

She drew near, like a fawn that sees oats in your hand. Gently, she set down the candle down next to the other candle on the table. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

I tried to speak, but my efforts were in vain. She bent over me tentatively and put one of her delicate hands on my forehead. "Oh, you're very hot," she murmured. "Would you like me to get a glass of water?"

I managed to nod my head. She turned around and, taking back the candle on the table, disappeared behind the door as though she were nothing more than a phantom.

I exhaled deeply. My nerves frayed, I began to think in rapid, maddening thoughts of how to escape. Could I climb out the windows? Tiptoe to the door while everyone was asleep? How could I elude my captors?

The girl's pitter-patter returned and once more the door opened, a little unsteadily this time. A pause and the girl moved past the doorway carrying both candle and glass. Silently, she laid the candle down again and presented me my water. I drank savagely, though I knew not what the girl had poisoned the water with. When I finished, she took the glass from me with all the patience of an executioner. Again, she felt my forehead and nodded demurely.

"Do you feel better?" She whispered.

I stared back at her, vacant and inhuman.

Her face contorted with a wave of guilt, as though she knew what she had done was wrong.

"Are you going to kill me?" I murmured.

She stared at me with a look of mock-concern. "I'm sorry?"

She was too young to be doing this, too pure. Whoever had trained her must have had a heart as black as coal. This girl didn't deserve to stain her soul in this manner. Perhaps she didn't even realize she was doing it.

There was a brief silence.

"M-my name's Katherine," she said, nervously. "What's yours?"

Suddenly, I felt compassion for her. "Katherine is a nice name," was my hoarse reply.

She smiled wearily and nodded. "Would you like to go back to sleep?"

A doleful look passed over my face.

"Or if you want I could stay with you until you go back to sleep?" Her tone was hesitant and desperate, yet strangely sympathetic.

I nodded, dazed, and closed my eyes. In a few minutes, I was asleep again.

When I awoke, it was to the dulcet voice of a robin. My headache seemed to have improved, although its echo had not disappeared. I was still swathed in the warm blankets and no longer limp and heavy. I rose from the bed and saw rays of sunlight streaming down from a window just beside me. I looked out and saw a strange sight of snow and woods, tranquil and serene. Something felt wrong.

On the chair, I found a rather ordinary, brown dress, some undergarments, and a pair of shoes. I looked down at myself and found that I was already dressed in a faded pink nightgown. Something felt wrong.

Someone was humming in another room. Gingerly, I opened the door and slipped out. Something smelled- nice, I think.

Something felt wrong. But I didn't know what. A dream, a cry, a scream. Something felt wrong. Something felt empty.

I tiptoed down the steps without much success. My feet sounded like hammers. The humming stopped and presently I saw a woman emerge from under the staircase. She had long, wavy brown hair tied with a pink ribbon, and wore an apron over her grey dress. Her face was young, yet mature.

I froze, suppressing a scream.

"Hello," she said, smiling. "I'm afraid breakfast isn't ready quite yet, but if you'd like, I could show you to the basin, and you could wash while I cook?"

I nodded uneasily, and turned back up the stairs. Presently, the woman climbed the stairs and guided me to a washroom with a large basin at the wall.

"Um, if you'd like, I could help you disrobe and fix the water for you?" She blushed a little.

My blood when cold, and I forgot to breathe. "No. No, thank you. I can do it myself." I paused, thinking my tone a bit too harsh, and resumed with a slightly friendlier tone, "I'll just get my clothes and-"

"Oh, no, here let me!" She said, rushing out into my room and returning with my clothes, handing them to me with excessive enthusiasm.

"Thank you…"

"Katherine," she added, politely.

"Katherine. Thank you." Katherine? Was it she? She seemed so much older in the daylight. Last night I had thought her to be twelve; today she seemed twenty.

I entered the washroom and closed the door behind me, locking it to be safe. After undressing, I checked the water-facets, then waited as they filled the basin with steam and hot water. Something felt wrong.

I turned the facets off and stepped into the basin. The water was too hot, but I didn't mind. I lowered myself carefully so as not to slip. The water felt nice, wet, and relaxing.

I rubbed my shoulders with the soap-bar, then moved to my neck. Something felt wrong. I flinched.

I continued to lather my body in soap, but still something felt wrong. I washed, and I bathed and still, I felt dirty. Something felt wrong, but I wouldn't let my mind remember it.

I finished bathing and after drying myself with one of the towels, dressed in the clothes left for me. They fit relatively well, not perfectly, but good enough. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different.

_Don't_, I thought. _Leave it_.

I opened the door and stepped out. Something smelled ambrosial. Something felt wrong.

Suddenly, my head hurt again. I walked down the stair slowly, trying not to collapse. I could have sworn I heard each step shaking at my weight, as though in my fatigue I had gained an immense amount of weight.

I continued to descend, terror threatening to break through my collected demeanor. Finally, I reached the bottom. I held on the stairway for a time, exhaling and inhaling. Something felt wrong.

The sounds in the kitchen began to cease. Presently, I saw Katherine. She looked shocked and bewildered. "Are you alright?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

I flinched and moved away. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

Katherine nodded, though her face showed no trace of belief. "Would you like to come to the kitchen and sit down?"

I followed her into the kitchen. She motioned to a chair, and I sat on it. After a minute or two, she revealed a strange concoction of meat, vegetables, and what was either cheese or eggs. I ate a bite and then put my fork down. Katherine stared at me, worried again. "You don't like it?"

I paused and then ate another bite. "It's good. Thank you."

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it; I can make something else, if you'd prefer?" Her voice seemed so timorous and insecure.

"It's fine," I assured her.

She smiled helplessly and fixed herself a plate before sitting down on a chair across from me. I continued to eat with a sluggish pace. The food was good, but I didn't feel well. My hair kept drifting into my face.

"Oh, dear, your hair!" Katherine laughed, innocently.

I continued eating, not looking at her.

"Here, let me…" A hand moved to my head. I lurched up.

Katherine stared at me in surprise, "Oh, I'm very sorry, I didn't-"

I moved to brush her hand away, but it was too late.

"Oh, my, your eye! Oh, my, what happened? Are you alright?" She removed her hand gingerly.

I laughed. "Oh, it's nothing. Just an accident."

"What happened?"

"Nothing," I responded.

She nodded, again with that bizarre, analyzing look.

I continued to eat my food. My stomach made a little heaving motion. I grasped at my mouth.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Katherine stood up in alarm. "Are you okay?"

My stomach began to heave again. I clamped my jaw shut to avoid any of the un-swallowed food to spill out. I started to cry.

"What is it?! What's happening?! Oh, my goodness, do you need a doctor?! Are you alright?!" Katherine shrieked.

My head lulled to and fro. I felt sick. Something felt wrong.

_No_, I thought. _Stop it!_ _Not now! I can't handle it right now!_

Katherine took hold of my arms and shook me. Her faced was white with terror. Something deep within lurched with a force I couldn't reckon with.

I vomited.

"Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness!" Someone was shrieking. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Oh, my goodness, what do I do?"

The room started to get blurry. I felt dizzy. I reached out to grasp something and fell. My head hit the ground. There was silence.


	3. Part 1: Letter 2

**My dear readers, I want to thank you for all the lovely reviews you've given, but I must say I'm a little sad there are so few. I'm also sad that after Eva's and Billi's ficathon posts that the other ACA members don't seem to be continuing and updating. Please correct me if I'm wrong, I did want to see that rest of everyone's stories. Anyway, here's the second letter. I actually have a lot more written but I was waiting for Clare to give me a review so I knew when to post more chapters. I didn't just want to dump everything I had on her right away, as I think that'd be quite alarming, so please be patient until she has the time to read it! Thank you!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Raenad: Oh, dear is right! There's a lot coming this girl's way!**

**EVA: Aw, thanks Eva! *sends Hug***

**Billi: She is silly, isn't she? Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Chapter 2:**

**EVA: Don't be fooled, she isn't any ordinary female patient. There's a reason why she's acting so bizarre. You're comments were all rather wonderful, but I think her reactions will make sense to you in just a bit. Keep reading the story and be on the alert!**

Dear Kitty,

I must confess to you that your Christmas present was not bought without preliminary suggestions. I do hope you're not mad at me for ruining the surprise, but your aunt showed me that hat she bought you, and I just thought it was the most precious thing in the world and when I saw those mittens, well, you can guess what happened next. So really, you mustn't think me a saint, but I am so glad that you are that happy about it! Oh, and to answer your previous question, I'm enjoying the book quite a lot! Especially the character of Emily- she is just a beautiful work of art. I found myself so worked up in her descriptions of the seashore and of Ives that before I realized it I had stayed up 'til midnight reading it! But Ives is so dreamy. Don't you wish there were really men like him? Girls like Emily have all the adventure, oh bah! Dear me, I am starting to sound like Doctor Cubert! Ha, ha!

Is your father really in love? Kitty, that's phenomenal! Oh, who do you suspect it might be? That nice lady in the teashop? What was her name, Miss Flores? Do you remember her? She was such a dear. I digress. But really, do tell. What does the mirror look like? Have you seen it? Oh, Kitty I am so excited to see you my heart could burst! I thought I could handle myself before but after your last letter my mind is twirling on a merry-go-round! Oh, four more weeks! Can you believe it! Do you think your father will have the mirror finished when we get there? I hope he doesn't give it away before we get to see it. Oh, I am too excited! This is going to be the best visit ever!

Anyway, I must cut this letter short for tonight. I don't want Daddy to get upset that I've used all the ink again. Miss you, Kitty! See you soon!

Love,

Elsie


	4. Part 1: Short Story: Falling

**Even though it's a bit too early, I thought if you'd all have to wait for a chapter, you should wait on this note. This pretty much begins the story and explains what's going on. Sort of… Enjoy!**

And it was falling, falling, falling. Falling to the ground in a burst of beautiful crimson. Falling to the ground like the death of a beautiful vermillion phoenix, robed in flames and golden feathers, stretching out its lucent wings to absorb the last rays of the sun and there, burst in a frenzy of fire, passion, and ash.

Only it wasn't a phoenix. It was my house. Our house. Our beautiful little cottage of dreams. And it was she- trapped in the flames, burnt to the ground as if she were but a common witch. Celcia, my phoenix, my angel. Celcia burned to the ground.

And it was falling, falling, falling. It just took a minute or two and then the roof collapsed and then the rest came with it. It was burning just like a beautiful aurora; red and orange and yellow and pink and black- black like the night. Black like her hair.

And it was falling, falling, falling. And I couldn't even do anything but stare- stare like an idiot, transfixed with horror. They told me I couldn't save her. And I couldn't.

And it was falling, falling, falling. And where were they? Where were they when the first fumes of grey and orange came streaming out of our windows? Where were they when the first rounds of screams came sounding out from that hellfire? Where were all our neighbors who, day after day, doted on her smile and her laughter, who loved my angel as I did?

And it was falling, falling, falling. And no one saved her. Not one person. And by they time I arrived, I saw only a pillar- a pillar of a dead phoenix. And I knew. My angel was dead. They let her die.

And it was falling, falling, falling. Never to rise, never to return. Falling just like the snow, just like the cold, ironic snow that couldn't stop the fire.

And now, here we are- Kitty and I. Here we are in another town, in another house. And it's just the same. Every single minute I think about her. I think about her when it's snowing, I think about her when it's raining, I think about her at the birthday parties, I think about her at the baby showers, I think about her at the weddings, at the funerals, in the day, in the night, in my dreams, in the snow. And I see her. I see her everywhere. And in the mirrors that I make. She's always there, always in the mirrors- watching me in the gleam of the glass. And I reach for her, but the glass is in the way. And so I pound and pound and pound on the glass until the glass isn't in the mirror at all- it's in my knuckles.

Sometimes I think I'm going to lose it. Sometimes when Kitty turns around and smiles at me or when I see her cooking breakfast, I think it's you, Celcia. Our daughter is beautiful, isn't she Celcia? I wish you had known her. All the boys in town love her. They're always calling for her. She's still just a child, though.

Sometimes I think Kitty knows what I do in my workroom, knows that most of the time I'm just crying. I think Kitty knows I haven't finished a mirror in over three years. And she knows where the money comes from, knows about the trips to your brother's house.

Sometimes I think I'm going to die, Celcia. But I can't. I can't leave Kitty, Celcia. I can't leave her like you did. I have to be strong.

Sometimes I forget to breathe. And it hurts, Celcia. It hurts when no one cares if you're dead or alive anymore. It hurts seeing your only daughter need you less and less. Celcia, it hurts to disappear.

Celcia, sometimes I can't stop. Sometimes I say this is the last one, but it isn't and I can't stop. Frederic caught me the other day; he made me get out of his house. Celcia, he said he wouldn't help me anymore. Your brother said that. Celcia, what am I going to do? Celcia, help me, help me!

Celcia, sometimes I don't remember where I am! Sometimes I don't remember where I went, or who I kissed. Celcia, I think I'm going to die. Help me; won't you help me?

Frederic took me to meet someone the other day. They talked to me for a while. They asked me a few questions. I cried. Nothing meant anything, Celcia. Nobody means anything at all. They just talk and ask questions and smile a little and go away.

Celcia, sometimes I can't even see! Sometimes I don't know what I say! And Kitty is there, Celcia. Kitty has stopped smiling.

Oh, god, Celcia, sometimes I don't remember what I've done! Sometimes she's crying, and I don't remember what I've done! Celcia, you've got to save me! Please, Celcia come back! Celcia, you have got to rescue me from this nightmare!

I'm falling Celcia. Just like this snow, I'm falling. I'm losing control. Just like this snow. It just falls down and it can't do anything. It just falls, drifts to the ground and dies.

Celcia, sometimes I collapse and I don't know why. If I collapse here, will I die? Will you wait for me up there, Celcia?

Will someone save me? Celcia are you there? Are you listening? Is anyone listening? There's so much snow. Why didn't the Snow Queen come the day you died? Celcia, if she had come…

Oh, god, Celcia, I can't hide anything from you. Are you doing this to punish me? Celcia, can't you see? I'm dying. I'm melting away. And I'm destroying Kitty. I'm destroying everyone! Celcia, take me home! Take me away! Let me go home!

Celcia, it's so cold. Why is it so cold? Celcia, what's going on? Are you coming back? Why won't you talk to me? Celcia? Where are you Celcia? I can't hear you?

Celcia, I think I fell. The snow is so cold. It's as cold as ice. I guess it is ice. Why is it so cold Celcia?

Falling, falling, falling. The snow keeps falling. It's getting heavier and heavier. It's so hard to breathe, Celcia.

Falling, falling, falling. Celcia, something is falling down from the sky. Celcia, something's wrong! Celcia, I don't think that's snow! Celcia, what are you doing? Celcia? Celcia, look at that scintillating snow! What's wrong with that snow?

Falling, falling, falling. Celcia, that looks like glass! Celcia, something landed in the snow! Celcia, what on earth is going on?

And it's falling, falling, falling. Glass is falling everywhere. And nowhere. There's a piece of glass right in front of me. What am I doing? What's going on? Where am I? Celcia, what do I do?

Look at this. What is this? Is this really glass? It's the most beautiful glass I've ever seen. Where did it come from? The sky? But how's that possible? It's so big! It's like a little handheld mirror. Celcia, are you watching this? Celcia-

Oh, God, what is going on? This isn't right. God, what is wrong with me? Please, God, help me! God, my wife is in this mirror! Something isn't right! Celcia! Celcia, can you hear me? Oh, God, oh God, oh God, what is going on? Oh, God, something isn't right. Celcia? Can you hear me? Celcia?

Falling, falling, falling. Celcia, I think I'm falling. No, I think the world is falling. Celcia, why are you in the mirror? Are you coming back to me?

Oh, God, why is my wife in the mirror? What's going on? Is it a miracle?

Steady now, Celcia, I'm taking you back. We're going home.

The glass is so beautiful. I can see you in it, Celcia. It's a miracle. This is God's glass.

It's falling, falling, falling.

Celcia, I don't think I'm well. Celcia, help me. I'm falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.


	5. Part 1: Letter 3

**Review reply time!**

**alreese_99: (if you're even still around anymore) Thank you, thank you. *bows***

**Raenad: Well, I'm glad you love my characters. Things will certainly pick up soon enough, though!**

**Backwoods: I miss you, dear! We need to catch you some time! But ignoring that, thanks for all the comments! There'll be more novel-styled chapters to come, too.**

**EVA: I LOVE your speculations! Please keep them coming! And do think of this as a riddle. It's a rather complicated piece of work, and I think you'll definitely be intrigued!**

**Pimpernel Princess: You are very right; everything will make sense in time (if I'm doing this right, which I hope I am). Thanks for the review; I'm glad you're liking this!**

**Billi-darling: Thank you, dear. I looked over this short-story, and I'm not totally satisfied with it, but I'm glad you liked it. Keep readin', it's getting excitin' soon!**

**Clar: I do write for guys occasionally, but usually not in fairy-tale settings. However, the Rumpelstiltskin story has a male protagonist, and a story I did a while a go called Dawn of the Oracle had a male protagonist. And there's the man I'm writing for in here (who is easily my favorite character in the story and the most well-written). I'm intrigued about your suspicions about the lady. I think I might know who you think it is and you may or may not be right (hooray for mysterious answers!). And I did tell people what the prompt was! It's the description of the story! And besides, I think if people are confused, I'll let the story do the talking for me.**

**Okay, enjoy! I'll try and post the next chapter soonish, but don't expect miracles!**

Elsie,

First of all, no, it is not Miss Loress (or Miss Flores, either, for that matter). Miss Loress sold that teashop last year and got married to some man from out of town. I do like her, though, and I agree she would be darling for Papa, but alas! I hope her husband is as nice as she. Really, she was such a sweet lady. But no, no it is not she. If I had to guess anyone, I'd guess a girl named Margaret who is the daughter of that lady who owns the hat-shop down the street. Do you know what lady I'm talking about? Anyway, it's probably her, although I hope it isn't. She is awfully young; in fact, she's only twenty. She's very pretty, though, but I don't think she'd make a nice wife for Papa. I don't know, perhaps I have jealous daughter syndrome?

Second of all, I must disagree with you on the subject of men (or boys for that matter). I feel much obliged to tell you that men like Ives do exist because I have met one- if you excuse Papa as one of them, of course. His name is Joseph, and Elsie he is a sensation! Last week when we went to Church, he came in with his mother and father and sat next to us on the pews. He has the most serious eyebrows I have ever seen, but the most expressive mouth. Then after the sermon he asked me what I thought and I told him and we started talking and Elsie! Elsie, he has got the most wonderful mind! Oh, it is a dream! He thinks of the most wonderful things- he must be a genius of course. Oh, Elsie, don't you think I'd make a fine wife of a brilliant scientist? I could grace down the staircase and speak some deeply profound thought and then he'd hear me and then he'd think of something brilliant and then he'd rush off to his laboratory and tell me of some new invention he'd made and then he'd take me in his arms and spin me around and tell me I was the source of it, and Elsie, don't you think that would just be glorious? Oh, what an exciting life an inventor's wife must live! But alas, I must wait at least ten more years before I'm married. Do you think Joseph could wait for me that long? If he really tried? And try not to be too jealous, Elsie; you have Ralph down there, for heavens sake.

Oh and before I forget to tell you, I'm taking skating lessons from Mrs. Strupples! She talks about you at least twice a day and she is always gushing about those oatmeal cookies you made. But anyway, I must get going; this letter is far too long already!

Yours truly,

Kitty


End file.
